


The Stones of Lugbúrz

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Shagrat isn't enjoying himself.





	The Stones of Lugbúrz

Shagrat hefted the slab of rock in both hands and chucked it onto an ever-growing pile.

Someone with more patience and skill than him could lug it into place. He didn’t have the patience for that sort of work.

The overseer’s whip cracked against his back. “Keep working!”

Fast as a striking snake, Shagrat grabbed the lash. “Do that again and I’ll feed it to you up through yer arse!” 

The tower would be long in the building, and he hated the place already.

He stared at the grey mountains in the distance.

Maybe it was time to bunk off.


End file.
